


Fast Car

by Lost_in_Paradise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Small Town, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_Paradise/pseuds/Lost_in_Paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak doesn't think his small town life will ever change. Then Dean Winchester waltzes in and gives him a nickname and a phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_You got a fast car, I want a ticket to anywhere. Maybe we can make a deal. Maybe together we can get somewhere._

Seventeen year old Castiel Novak sighed as a customer stumbled through his name for the hundredth time. Did his father hate him? What the hell could naming your children things like Gabriel, Uriel, Balthazar, Castiel, and _Lucifer_ do besides a lifetime of humiliation? Michael got the relatively normal name, lucky bastard. Castiel had to suffer through every graduation, roll call, and award ceremony. Usually (mis)pronounced Cas-Tail or Castel, (like pastel) and every time he mumbled the pronunciation cursing his father silently. 

Then he proceeded to curse the town. This damn small Kansas town with nothing to offer but a few bars with questionable liquor and a church or two. Castiel hated it. He hated the little roads, he hated the flat dry landscape, he hated the people and he hated that you either worked on a farm or a warehouse. The only thing he had in common with the godforsaken town was the borderline unpronounceable name. Schoenchen, Kansas. “Castiel” looks like it could be pronounced by a four year old compared to Schoenchen.

The bell rang interrupting his thoughts. He jumped up slightly as a man and two boys entered. One appeared to be his age and the other a few years younger. The man looked around the store. It was a pretty standard gas station. The giant fridge full of beer, the Icee machines, the coffee, the snacks, the cigarettes, the wilting fruit. Castiel stood behind the counter waiting silently. In a town of 210 people you sure as hell knew when outsiders came knocking. The youngest one was looking out the window at the vast Kansas plains, bored mostly likely. Castiel noticed with a slightly jolt that the oldest son was staring right at him. Castiel was spared from being forced to acknowledge this by their father turning and ordering them to grab what they wanted then roll out.

Castiel mentally shrugged assuming they were just having a normal pit stop. Loads of people came through here for a chance to use a bathroom and grab a bag of chips. He looked out the window and spotted what seemed to be their car. It was a gorgeous one too. A black Chevy Impala.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” A low voice startled Castiel. He hadn’t seen the boy approach.

“Yes, it is a nice car.” He said as he recovered.

“Chevy Impala 1967.” The teen grinned. 

“I bet it goes fast.” 

“It’s like flying.”

The younger one interrupted, “Dad says hurry up. The lady isn’t going to wait forever.”

“I’m Dean by the way, this is my brother Sam.” Dean said ignoring the kid.

“Castiel.” Castiel said awkwardly.

“What kind of a name is Castiel?” Sam asked.

Dean opened his mouth to reprimand his little brother and Castiel interrupted quickly. “Biblical.”

“That’s kind of a mouthful.” Dean observed. “How about I just call you ‘Cas’?”

“Um. Sure!” Castiel was surprised. He’d never had a nickname.

A loud honk sounded from outside.

“That’ll be my dad. Here,” Dean fumbled around for his wallet. “Um. Five, ten..” He handed the money to Castiel. Dean’s fingertips brushed Castiel’s open palm for a moment then vanished. Castiel looked up and noticed Dean’s eyes were a startling shade of green.

Sam lead the retreat. He grabbed his snacks and ran out to the car. Dean waited a moment.

“So, Cas. I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” He said breezily. Dean scrawled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Castiel, who took it dumbly.

Castiel nodded. “Good bye, Dean.” He watched numbly as Dean left the store. The piece of paper was old and crumpled. The back of a receipt for another gas station. He turned it over, a phone number. His forehead wrinkled in confusion. A phone number? Okay, so he is officially required to take the next step? As in call? Castiel shook himself mentally, this is a phone call. not marriage.

He looked at the clock and started. It was time for him to go home. He slipped the paper into his pocket and locked up. The crumpled paper felt like a tiny sun burning a hole into the darkness of his pocket.

***

“Baby Bro! I missed you!” Gabriel, loud and boisterous as ever grabbed Castiel. Balthazar rolled his eyes at Castiel grinning. Uriel was sitting in the living room with a large book. He nodded at Castiel but quickly returned to what he was doing. Michael was sitting on the stairs. Lucifer was nowhere to be found.

“How was work?” Gabriel asked nudging him. “Meet any out of town hotties?”

“Gabriel, leave him alone.” Michael laughed.

Castiel smiled, he was home. As he and his rowdy brothers moved into the living room to accost Uriel, he slipped his hand into his pocket to feel that little ever burning sun.

***

“Um. Is this Dean?” Castiel asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, it is.” The low voice sent unexpected shivers down Cas’s spine.

“This is Castiel? Cas?”

“Cas!” Dean sounded overjoyed. Castiel was unused to his mere voice having that effect on people. He was often lost in the midst of his unruly brothers. A songbird in a pack of crows.

“What’s up?” Dean asked.

“I’m just at home.” Cas replied.

“Just you?”

“No, me and five other brothers.”

“Damn. You got a lot of monkeys in that barrel.” Dean laughed at his own joke.

“Yeah...” Cas said awkwardly.

“So, I was thinking.” Dean said after a beat, “Me, dad, and Sammy are moving in, so I’d like to,uh, get to know this town a little better.”

Castiel got the feeling he was supposed to say something in return.

“Would you like me to.....show you around?”

“I’d love that!” he could hear Dean’s smile. “I’ll meet you tomorrow at noon?”

“Yeah.” Cas said with a smile. “At that little diner?”

“Where?”

“Dean, how many diners do you honestly think this place has?”

Dean was laughing again. “Okay, okay. I’’ll see you then.”

Castiel said goodbye and hung up. He let out a big sigh and then the front door banged open.

An uneasy stillness came over the house. Balthazar came upstairs. Uriel retreated back to his corner. Michael and Gabriel sat at the kitchen table.

Castiel cautiously descended. Footsteps could be heard. Shuffling with an occasional bang as the person collided with the wall. Castiel sighed and motioned for Michael to sit down. He calmly but firmly guided his father past the living room, past the kitchen and into the lowest section of the house, the den. He helped him sit on the couch and closed the grimy rice paper door.

The tension was palpable. Even Gabriel couldn’t crack a joke. They waited for what felt like hours before the man began to snore. Thank god.

“Well, it doesn’t look like Luci and he are going to be butting heads anytime soon.” Michael said.

Castiel said nothing. He could still smell the whisky on his father’s breath. All the Novak brothers gathered in the kitchen. Gabriel took one last look at the door and shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to make dinner then.”

“Alright, Uriel and Balthazar are cooking and me and Gabe will clean up.” Michael added in hushed tones.

“What about me?” Castiel asked.

“You greeted him, you get to rest.”

“He didn’t attack anyone this time!” Castiel argued.

“Please” Michael sighed heavily. Castiel regretted his actions.

“I apologize.” Castiel walked up to the room he shared with Balthazar. He sat down, cross-legged in the center of the floor and pulled out his battered guitar. Gabriel had found the guitar and showed him how to hold it and do a few basic chords. Castiel was by no stretch of the imagination a master at the instrument, but he had a knack for accompanying himself. He pulled out the worn music. He gently strummed it and began to sing in a melodious tenor.

_You got a fast car_  
 _I want a ticket to anywhere_  
 _Maybe we can make a deal_  
 _Maybe together we can get somewhere_  
 _Any place is better_  
 _Starting from zero got nothing to lose_  
 _Maybe we’ll make something_  
 _Me myself I’ve got nothing to prove_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean waited in the diner. He’d gotten there 30 minutes early. He told his dad he was going out to see what jobs were available. His dad merely grunted.  
“Hello Dean.” Castiel was suddenly right next to him.  
 _“Jesus, Cas.”_ Dean jumped about a foot in the air.  
Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly. Dean recovered and smiled.  
“So why don’t we grab a table and get some lunch?”  
“I’d like that.” Castiel replied.  
They sat at a booth near a window. The diner was unremarkable, cliché checkered floor, shiny red stools at a bar, the dull red booths, the slightly sticky tables, and the typical bored waitress.  
“Can I take your order?”  
“I’d like a cheeseburger” Dean said flashing her a smile. She was unimpressed.  
“What’d you like?” She addressed Castiel.  
“I’d like the same thing.” He answered handing her the menu.  
The waitress took their menus and yelled at the chef. The man at the counter winced slightly sipping his coffee.  
“So tell me about yourself. What goes on around in little old Schoenchen?” Dean asked.  
“Not much.” Cas admitted. “You have more or less three places to work and a bar to spend your leisure time.”  
“That’s it?” Dean said.  
“Yes.”  
“Dang.” A pause, “Do you have a mechanic in town?”  
The man at the counter turned before Castiel could reply. “Boy you’re looking at him. The name’s Bobby Singer and if you’re smarter than you look I’ll take you on tomorrow.”  
“Um okay.” Dean looked at Castiel. Castiel stared back.  
Bobby said nothing but tossed some money on the counter and handed Dean a card and left.  
“And I thought Schoenchen had nothing interesting to offer.” Dean said laughing.  
The waitress arrived with their food. They ate and made small talk; the area, the weather, the types of people who passed through. Somehow, the conversation wandered around to Castiel and his family.  
“There is not much to say.” Cas replied. “I am the youngest of five older brothers.”  
“Tell me about them.”  
“The oldest is Lucifer, he’s not around often. Michael is second oldest and is very responsible. Gabriel is wild and unpredictable. Uriel is impatient but has his moments of humor. Balthazar is sarcastic and often impulsive. I’m just me.”  
“Woah woah woah!” Dean said. “You are a lot of things Cas but you are not ‘just you.’”  
There was an awkward pause.  
“Why so many?” Dean asked.  
“We were a very Catholic family before my mother left.” Castiel braced himself for the inevitable floundering and apology for bringing up a painful subject.  
“Thats rough.” Dean said sympathetically. “My mom was murdered when I was four.”  
Castiel’s eyes widened. “I-I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah, it was pretty hard.”  
“So what does your father do?” Castiel asked.  
“Uh,” Dean rubbed his face, “He is a ‘bail recovery agent.’”  
“Then what are you doing here? We don’t exactly have a lot of crime.”  
“He wanted to settle down where Sammy and I would be safe. He could go off on his little trips and Sam and I can just hang out here where we can’t get into too much trouble.” Dean answered bitterly.  
They finished eating mostly silent, Castiel occasionally commented on people walking by. The waitress came by with a check and Dean paid much to Castiel’s chagrin.  
“You’re doing me a favor, Cas. I got this.”  
“Then let me begin our tour.” Castiel told Dean. The green-eyed teen nodded in response and they got up and left the diner. They stepped outside into the warm Kansas sun.  
“This is the bar, the church, the warehouses, the farmland, Bobby’s place, the gas station, and the diner we just left. Basically, this is Main Street.”  
Dean looked around the little town, they stood on a long dusty highway, and back at Cas.  
“Its not much. I don’t know why anyone stays here.” Cas said slightly embarrassed again. Dean had probably been all over to interesting cities that Castiel couldn’t even dream of seeing.  
“Oh I don’t know, I’ll probably find something interesting enough to convince me to stay.” Dean said smiling at Castiel. Castiel smiled back. That same little sun that had burned so brightly in his pocket had somehow found its way into his stomach. He blushed slightly.  
He caught sight of Gabriel walking with a girl named Kali.  
“Lets go check out Singer’s Auto.” Cas said hurriedly. Dean looked puzzled for a moment then followed Castiel.  
The two boys reached the entrance. It was closed because it was Sunday and Bobby wasn’t interested in doing anything on a Sunday. Well, not strictly true. Bobby usually was extremely hung over on Sunday and was not interested in aggravating his headaches.  
Dean’s eyes glowed. “This places is amazing! Look at all these cars, I can’t believe this.”  
Castiel wished he had something to say. He didn’t know anything about cars. Dean turned to him and thanked Castiel profusely. He looked at his watch and started.  
“I’ve got to go. Dad’s gonna be pissed if I get home late.”  
“Oh,okay.” Castiel felt that sun inside wilt a little.  
Dean paused. “I’ll call you later. We can plan something. Maybe I can take you for a drive in the Impala.”  
“Yes. I’d like that very much, Dean.” Castiel smiled as the sun flared to life once more.  
“See ya’ later!” Dean said as he ran off home.  
“Goodbye Dean.” Cas whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel lay in his bed thinking about Dean. Those gorgeous eyes, those adorable freckles, that smile. He sighed quietly. He’d fallen in love before, what seventeen year old hadn't? The first had been a girl named Meg. She was vivacious and dangerous. A thorny beauty. She’d left to go live somewhere with opportunities. The second was a girl named April. She’d seemed so kind and sweet until she told him the truth. She had just used him to make another boy jealous. This stung a bit. He realized that up until now he hadn’t been in love with a boy. He didn’t think much of it, what difference did it make if he like guys or girls or both? His blue eyes blinked in the darkness. Would Dean feel the same way?  
Two blocks away Dean was thinking the same thing. Sort of. Dean had never had any sort of difficulty with getting people to “dance in the sheets” as it were, but Cas was different. He deserved to be treated differently. Cas deserved to see himself the way Dean saw him, that fire in his big blue eyes. That shy smile when Dean looked at him. Dean’s heart swelled then something sucker punched him in the gut. What if Castiel wasn’t into him? Or guys? Dean had a few crushes in his day. The immortal doctor sexy, that Aaron guy. But he wasn’t sure if Castiel flew that airline. Dean decided to think about it in the morning. He had to go to work, Bobby hadn’t specified what time but Dean figured seven was good. If he was too early he could always grab a bite to eat, maybe Cas would be there to wish him luck. He smiled at the thought.

***

Castiel was woken up by the usual clamor. Michael and Gabriel had jobs in the city and had to leave early. Castiel had his gas station. He didn’t have to get there until later so he pulled out his guitar. He strummed it thoughtfully, he knew several songs and played them frequently but never as frequently as he played Fast Car. The lyrics spoke of hope for a better life in a better place and struck a chord with him. He sang quietly for a while then got dressed to leave for work. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He didn’t bother to comb his hair. Uriel raised an eyebrow at his bed-head but chose not to comment. Castiel left without a word. His father wasn’t home, good riddance. He walked to the gas station on the edge of town absorbed in his thoughts. He didn’t realize that Dean’s little brother was sitting in the shade of the tree with a girl named Ruby. They both watched him go past then continued talking. Castiel was met with the cool rush of air as he entered. He organized the shelves, took inventory, and mopped up the store. Nobody came in for the first few hours. As the day wore on a man in a business suit stopped in for a water and a pack of gum. Castiel listened in on his phone conversation.  
“Crowley. This is _Crowley_. You should know who I am even if it is your first day. I don’t care if it is a bad connection, this call is important. Excuse me.” The man, Crowley apparently, put down the phone.  
“It will be three dollars and fifty cents.” Castiel said. Crowley paid him and resumed arguing with some new secretary.  
A few more people entered the gas station. A mother and daughter duo, a young british woman, a nervous looking vietnamese boy, and a young man with a mullet. Castiel was entranced by the mullet.  
At last it was time to lock up and he could call Dean. Castiel wanted to call him from the gas station phone, there was less risk of his brothers intercepting it. He dialed Dean’s number and waited for him to pick up.  
“Hello?” Dean’s voice greeted Cas on the first ring.  
“Dean.” Castiel said happily.  
“Hey Cas, what’s up?”  
“I was just wondering how your first day went.”  
Dean told Cas all about Bobby and his curmudgeonly ways. He allowed a hint of pride color his tone when he told Castiel about how he’d figured out a problem that Bobby had been trying to find for weeks. Cas in return told him about the irate business man and the guy with the mullet. Dean was a wonderful listener, he laughed in all the right places.  
“Are you busy tonight?” Dean asked.  
“No.” Castiel answered. That sun flared to life inside him.  
“Why don’t you stop by my house and we can go for a drive? My old man’s out of town.”  
“Sure!” Cas smiled into the phone. “That sounds like fun.”  
“Okay, come by around eight.”  
Castiel agreed and then Dean gave him the address they exchanged goodbyes. He locked up the store and went home to shower and change his clothes. His brothers were absorbed in their own tasks. Gabriel lifted and eyebrow at Castiel’s damp hair but said nothing. Castiel left the house and walked to the address Dean had given him. He knocked on the door and Sam opened the door.  
“Hey Cas. Just a moment, DEAN YOUR BOYFRIEND’S HERE.”  
“SHUT IT, BITCH.” Dean yelled running down the stairs.  
“JERK.”  
Dean pushed Sam away from the door. “Be good, don’t burn down the house.”  
“Yeah whatever mom.” Sam slammed the door.  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Sorry about him.”  
“Its no trouble.” Cas said, “I have brothers too.”  
They walked to the Impala. Dean opened the door for Cas then walked to the driver’s side.  
He started the car and pulled out onto the road. Classic rock came quietly from the speakers. They sat in silence as the town fell away. They drove out into the Kansas plains. Dean turned to look at him.  
“Want to see how fast this thing can go?”  
Castiel felt his heart start to race. “Yes!” Dean chuckled.  
“Hold on.” The car started to speed up, gradually at first then faster and faster. Castiel felt like they would fly off the earth and up into the heavens.  
Eventually Dean slowed down and pulled into one of the little one lane dirt roads. He got out of the car and motioned for Cas to join him. Cas jumped out and Dean produced beer. They opened the bottles and sat on the hood of the Impala looking at the stars. They sat like that for a long time too. Silently watching the cosmos until they both yawned simultaneously and laughed. They hopped off the Impala and slid into the leather seats. Dean drove just as fast back to town and Castiel opened his window to let the night wind ruffle his hair. He decided it wouldn’t hurt for Dean to drop him off at his house, his brothers would likely be asleep, then stood on the sidewalk and watched the Impala drive away.  
Castiel and Dean went out for a drive almost every day after that. They spontaneously dropped by each other’s place of work. Castiel fell harder and harder in love with Dean each time he saw him. They told each other everything, Castiel told Dean about his alcoholic father, Dean told Cas about his missing father. Dean was a phenomenal poker player and Cas played guitar. Castiel could never really explain how Dean had fit into his life so completely. Cas grew to see Sam as family and vice versa. Castiel Novak, for the first time since his mother left, felt truly happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things. First, thank you to all who left kudos. It makes my day to see that (◕‿◕✿). Second, yes, I'm probably violating some unspoken rule of Supernatural by making Castiel's brothers not dicks. I like the idea of Castiel having a good relationship with his family. I also screwed with canon by making Lucifer older than Michael. Sue me (◡‿◡✿) This is also sort of a longer chapter, lots of stuff going on. I don't know if I'll have chapter five up tomorrow, I've tried to put a chapter a day up but Ap World History has other ideas (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this! ( ＾◡＾)っ❤

“Have you asked Cas out yet?” Sam asked, eating cereal.  
Dean blushed and stammered, “Well, I, uh, yeah um.”  
Sam was unimpressed, “Its been almost a month now Dean. You should hurry up.” He finished eating and walked down the hall to brush his teeth.  
“Yeah yeah.” Dean muttered as he grabbed a muffin and left for work.

***

Dean slammed down the hood of the old truck. He wiped his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Hello Dean.”  
Dean jumped. “Hey Cas.”  
“I brought you a sandwich.” Cas held out a small paper bag.  
“Thanks,” Dean smiled. He took the bag and hugged Castiel.  
“I’m afraid I cannot stay long,” Cas began. “I’m the only one working at the gas station today.”  
“No Adam?”  
“Not today.”  
The teens chatted a while longer then Castiel departed. Bobby popped up right as Dean turned around.  
“Jesus Bobby.”  
Bobby was not deterred from his mission. “Are you gonna ask that boy out or what?”  
“Dammit Bobby,” Dean groaned. “Its bad enough Sam has been harping about it but you too? Really?”  
Bobby’s stare was answer enough.  
“Look man, I don’t even know if he likes me like that.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Right, because all my friends stare at me like they’re starving and I’m a Hershey’s bar.” Bobby answered sarcastically.  
“Alright, alright. I get it.” Dean sighed. Bobby, seeing he had won, retreated back to the tiny office in the front of the house. Dean continued working on the truck wondering how he was going to ask Cas out.  
He could always straight up ask Castiel, “Hey do you wanna be my boyfriend?” That sounded a little odd to Dean. “Do you want to be my lover?” (Nah.) “Do you want to be my partner?” (How old were they? Thirty?) “Do you want to by my baby?” (Hahahahaha. No.) What Dean did not expect was:  
“Haven’t we already been? 'Going out' I mean?"  
Dean sat dumbfounded in the front seat of the Impala. He hadn’t thought about it that way.  
Cas tilted his head to the side.  
“This makes it official, Cas.” Dean said.  
“That I am your boyfriend?”  
“Yes.” Dean replied.  
“Then I accept.” Castiel was smiling more than Dean had ever seen a person smile. Dean was suddenly overcome with how much he loved this blue-eyed boy sitting next to him. He grabbed Castiel and slid him over until their hips touched. Castiel slipped his arm around Dean’s waist and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder inhaling his scent. They drove around like this until it was almost twelve o’clock at night and Dean had to get home to Sam. He dropped Cas off in front of his house.  
“Goodbye Dean” Castiel said. He made no effort to exit the car.  
“Cas, you do realize you have to go home at some point right?”  
“I know,” Cas buried his head in Dean’s jacket. “but I don’t want to leave.”  
Dean gently drew Castiel’s head up. He said nothing but leaned in and kissed him. Castiel kissed back, the kiss was chaste and quick. There was time for make-out sessions later, Dean reasoned. Cas was even more reluctant to leave the car but did. Dean pulled away from the curb and drove back home. He unlocked the door turned on the light to find Sam, sitting at the table staring at him.  
Dean was really weirded out for a moment. “How long have you been sitting in the dark?”  
Sam ignored this. “Did you ask him out?”  
Dean stared at him for a moment. “Yeah.”  
Sam stared right back. “Did you kiss him?”  
Dean up the ante with a glare. “Isn’t it your bed time?”  
Sam shot a bitchface at him. “Whatever Dean.”  
Dean ignored him and walked into his room. He plunked down on his bed and was asleep within moments.  
Meanwhile Castiel was very uncomfortable. All of his brothers were clustered around Gabriel in the armchair. He’d walked in the door with the glow from his tiny sun warming him when the lamp clicked on and he froze.  
“So Baby Bro,” Gabriel began.  
“I can explain.”  
“There’s only one thing you need to tell us.” Michael spoke up.  
Castiel’s eyes flitted from one brother to the next.  
“Why haven’t you brought him in to meet us yet?” Uriel asked.  
Castiel did a double take. “What did you say?”  
“Well obviously,” Balthazar rolled his eyes. “why wouldn’t we want to meet your lovely boyfriend?”  
Castiel tilted his head.  
“He didn’t deny it.” Gabriel hissed, “Cough it up.”  
“You took a bet that I was dating Dean?” Castiel asked.  
His brothers shrugged as they exchanged money. Castiel began walking up the staircase.  
“And by the way,” Castiel turned. Uriel was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him. “Lucifer is coming home tomorrow.”  
“Um, okay.”  
“It would probably be a good time for you to bring Dean over.”  
Castiel nodded suddenly exhausted. “I will.”  
“Good.” Uriel went back to tell the others.

***

Dean stood behind Castiel as he opened the door and motioned for Dean to come in. Dean swallowed. All five of Castiel’s brothers were staring right at him. Even the guy, Lucifer was it? that Castiel said lived in a small apartment in the city.  
“H-hi.” Dean said nervously. He cleared his throat. “I’m Dean Winchester, you must be...” He paused wondering who to address first.  
“I’m Lucifer.” The man sitting at the bottom of the stairs extended his hand. Dean grasped it and shook.  
Castiel came by stand by Dean. “The one standing in the kitchen doorway is Michael, Uriel is sitting in the armchair in the corner, Balthazar is sitting with Gabriel on the couch.” Dean nodded to each.  
“Dean-o!” The one named Gabriel leapt up. “Welcome to our humble abode!” He grabbed Dean and yanked him into the center of the living room. “So what makes you think you’re the best person to date my littlest brother?”  
“Gabriel, leave him al-” Castiel began. Michael grabbed his little brother and gave him a noogie.  
“Stop being an assbutt, Michael!” Cas yelled. Lucifer leapt up from the stairs and dragged Michael off. Castiel tried to come to Dean’s rescue but Balthazar tripped him and sent him sprawling onto the couch. Uriel started throwing things at everyone and Dean just stood there, ducking pillows and books until Castiel fought through the pandemonium, grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him upstairs occasionally flinging objects back at Uriel.  
"My hero." Dean laughed.  
“Sorry about that.” Castiel said, “My brothers are animals.”  
Dean looked around at the small room. There were two beds, one on each side. A small closet with mirrored doors was nearest to the bed with sea green sheets. Dean’s sharp eyes caught the head of a guitar peeking out from under the bed.  
“Cas, is that your guitar?”  
Castiel froze for a moment. “Yes.”  
“Cas, would you play something for me?” Dean’s eyes locked onto Castiel’s blue orbs. Castiel nodded and pulled out the instrument. It was battered and worn; the shiny sheen had turned grubby, the frets had tarnished and so had the steel strings. Castiel slipped the guitar over his head and pulled out a translucent blue pick. A perfunctory swipe of the strings revealed they were in tune and he began to play.

_You got a fast car. I want a ticket to anywhere. Maybe we make a deal, Maybe together we can get somewhere. Any place is better. Starting from zero got nothing to lose. Maybe we'll make something. Me myself I got nothing to prove_

_You got a fast car, I got a plan to get us out of here.I been working at the convenience store. Managed to save just a little bit of money. Won't have to drive too far. Just 'cross the border and into the city. You and I can both get jobs, and finally see what it means to be living._

_See my old man's got a problem. He live with the bottle that's the way it is. He says his body's too old for working. His body's too young to look like his. My mama went off and left him. She wanted more from life than he could give. I said somebody's got to take care of him. So I quit school and that's what I did._

_You got a fast car. Is it fast enough so we can fly away? We gotta make a decision. Leave tonight or live and die this way._

_So remember when we were driving driving in your car, speed so fast I felt like I was drunk. City lights lay out before us, and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder. And I had a feeling that I belonged. I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

Dean felt a tear run down his face. _Dammit man, no chick flick moments._  
Castiel looked at Dean self consciously. “There’s more to the song.”  
“Why don’t you play it then?” Dean asked quietly.  
“I don’t like it. It’s sad, there is no hope to it.” Castiel’s eyes burned into Dean. “I want to believe there is hope for people like me, people like us. I want to believe that we could actually make a better life for ourselves.” He slipped off the guitar and placed it lovingly back under the bed. “Dean Winchester, will you run away with me?”  
Dean spoke before he could think, “Yes.”  
Castiel lunged and embraced Dean. The smaller boy looked up at Dean with eyes brimming with tears. Dean felt himself begin to cry. Then Castiel kissed him fiercely. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and pulled Cas close. Their world was made of sparks and warmth and sensation and hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel had been preparing for a week. He’d pulled out the box he kept his money in, it was enough to rent a cheap apartment for a month. He emptied it into a small cloth bag. He worked extra hours to earn more at the gas station. They’d decided to wait a week before leaving because they would get their paychecks. May as well take as much money as they could. Castiel rubbed his eyes, he’d stayed up late deciding what to take. They both agreed to only bring what you could put in one large bag. Anything more would be noticeable. Plus, when they got their new jobs, they could easily afford better clothes. The only exception to the rule was Castiel’s guitar. Cas checked the rickety alarm clock. It was two in the morning. Thank God Balthazar was a deep sleeper. Castiel took a good long look at his brother then picked up his bag and guitar and left the room. He deposited the note he’d written on the kitchen table and walked to the front door. 

“Good bye.” He whispered as he slipped out of the house. He walked down the street and to the diner. The Impala was waiting for him there. He slipped into the front seat and smiled at Dean. Dean smiled ruefully back at him and Castiel realized he was crying. 

“I know it’s tough.” Dean said, his voice was rougher than usual. He’d just had to say good by to his little brother, the one person he loved most. The only reason Dean agreed to leaving Sam in Schoenchen was that he and Castiel had agreed the moment they got their feet under them in Hays, Sam would be living with them.   
Castiel reach out and took Dean’s hand and together they pulled out of Schoenchen for the last time. 

I’m leaving the place I grew up. Castiel realized. I’ve never lived anywhere else, never dreamed of a life outside of this place. Am I strong enough to build my own life elsewhere? He paused then looked at Dean and realized he didn’t have to be strong enough. Dean and he were stronger than anything else. They would succeed and Sam would come and live with them, Castiel’s brothers would stay with them until they too had jobs and could afford their own homes. Castiel and Dean would move out of the city and into the Suburbs. They could get a cat and maybe even adopt kids. Castiel would be able to give his children the childhood he’d been deprived of. 

Dean turned on the radio. Led Zeppelin’s “Going to California” came through the speakers. Cas realized how appropriate it was and wondered if Dean had chosen it on purpose. He rested his head against the window. They were only 20 minutes away, less if they’d gone faster. Castiel had wanted to savor the moment and a small part of him wondered if Dean did too. A tear had fallen from Dean’s eye and Castiel wiped it away with the sleeve of his trench coat. 

“I just wonder if we’re doing the right thing.” Dean choked out.

Castiel turned to look at him. “We are Dean. We can open a door for them. We can get Sam into college, my brothers can all get better jobs, we can help break the cycle.” 

Dean nodded and smoothly accelerated. Castiel turned so Dean wouldn’t see the tears falling down his face. He watched the flat landscape go by and when he saw the brief flash of a shooting star he wished with all his heart that what he’d said was true.  
***  
Balthazar woke Michael and Lucifer up at 5 in the morning. “I can’t find Castiel.”

Lucifer tossed a pillow at him but Michael sat up groggily. “Wha?”

“Castiel is missing.” Balthazar said panicking. “I went to sleep and he was there. I wake up and he’s not!” 

By now Gabriel and Uriel had woken up and were standing in the doorway trying to see what had disturbed their beauty sleep.

“He probably went downstairs or for a walk or something. Go back to sleep.” Lucifer moaned. 

“I know for a fact he didn’t!” Balthazar said as he tried to shake Michael awake.

“Oh really?” Gabriel yawned. “How?”

“He left a note!” Balthazar brandished the small piece of paper.

That woke everyone up. They huddled in the center of the room. Lucifer reached a shaking hand out and took the note from Balthazar. 

_I am sorry for the worry I have caused you. Do not worry any longer, I am safe. Dean will not allow anything happen to me. Please try understand that I had to go. I am trying to help us, all of us. After I save enough money to support us I will come and get you. You can live with me and Dean! We’ll be happy. I’ll be happy. I am happy. I love you all. -Castiel. P.S. Please look after Sam._

“I can look for them.” Lucifer said decisively. “I’ll check the homeless shelters when I get back to the apartment.”

Gabriel sighed and sat heavily on the couch. “What if he isn’t in a homeless shelter? What if they get an apartment?” 

“I’ll do the best I can,” Lucifer’s voice was getting slightly louder. “You all should just stay here and wait for me.”

“Just sit here!?” Gabriel full out yelled. “He’s our brother too!”

“I’m the oldest!” Lucifer yelled. “I am responsible for you!”

“Hell of a good job YOU did! YOU left us with DAD!” 

“Shut up both of you!” Uriel screamed. “Castiel is missing and we need to figure out a plan!”

“We shouldn’t do anything.” Michael said decisively. Everyone turned to him in shock. 

“No.” Lucifer said. “I’m going to look for them.” 

Balthazar spoke up. “He knows our numbers he will call for help if he needs to.” 

“I won’t make any promises.” Lucifer said leaning tiredly against the wall. Nobody said a word as the situation began to sink in.  
***

Castiel and Dean walked hand in hand into the apartment. It was grimy and shabby. The bed was hard and the kitchen was tiny. The sofa was lumpy and the lamp failed to work more often than not. But it was theirs. Wholly and completely theirs.

They had spent the rest of the night in the Impala in the parking lot of the apartment complex. As soon as the office had opened they’d paid for an apartment for a month. Castiel had dragged Dean up the stairs laughing. They both placed a hand on the key at the same time and unlocked the door. Dean hugged Castiel then carried him bridal style over the door frame. He placed Cas carefully on the bed then flopped down next to him. 

Castiel reached out and twined his fingers with Dean. “I love you.”

Dean sat up and looked at him. “What did you say?”

Castiel sat up too. “I said, I love you.” 

Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel’s face. “Do you mean it?”

Castiel placed his hands over Deans. “I do mean it.” 

Dean kissed Castiel with all his might then pulled him down on the bed. When asked about it later, Castiel would swear he’d heard angels singing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the second to last chapter. The next one will be an epilogue. Thanks to all of you who left kudos! Sorry that this is so late. I just started school and this week has been hectic. Thanks to all of you who stuck with this fic to the (almost) end.

Castiel stared out the window into the dank alley. He sighed burying his face in his hands. Sunlight filtered through the small dusty blue vase. It had one pure white daisy in it, Cas touched it gently and a small tear fell from his eye. Dean snored on the couch. Castiel had smelled the whisky on his breath when Dean had walked in the front door. Cas ran a hand through his hair, frankly he wasn’t sure how Dean was acquiring any alcohol. Most likely it was the people he met at the bar. Castiel stood up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. A stack of bills had accumulated on the table. Castiel choked down a defeated sob, he wasn’t sure his meager paycheck from the grocery store could cover all of it. 

“Sammy, I’m sorry.” Dean moaned from the couch. Castiel winced, neither Sam nor any of his brother were staying with them. They weren’t even in a different apartment, same shit hole. Castiel wondered if it would have been better for him to stay in Schoenchen. He put on a pot of cheap noodles from the gas station around the corner and settled down to try and pay the bills.

_Castiel was laughing as Dean spun him around to the song on the radio. They danced as if they would live forever. They twined together like they were one being. Castiel felt whole and complete like he had found his second half. They were spinning so quickly it felt like time had stopped. The universe itself watched them hosts of angels looked down at them from heaven and smiled. Everything was perfect, the air they breathed was purer and sweeter than anything else and the sun illuminated their faces. Dean smiled at Castiel brighter than ever before and then his eyes flashed black. Castiel’s eyes widened and he stumbled backward from Dean falling. The black-eyed Dean moved closer and_

Castiel jolted awake. The timer was ringing for the noodles. He ran over and turned off the stove. Dean gripped his head and sat up. Castiel fed him noodles and then walked him to bed. Castiel turned to clean up the apartment when Dean grabbed at him suddenly. 

“Cas, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Cas. Please don’t leave me, Cas! Please don’t leave me!” Dean wailed and what could Castiel do besides hold him? What could Castiel do besides give Dean everything he had and then some? Eventually Dean fell asleep and Castiel got up and switched off the light. He made his way back into the kitchen and sat down at the rickety table again and pulled the stack of bills toward him. An envelope fell out of the pile and Castiel picked it up. The handwriting on the front seemed familiar. There was no return address. He opened it up and unfolded the note.

_Dearest Castiel, It read, You are a dumbass. How could you think running away with that boy would be a good idea?! It was foolish and irresponsible and everyone is worried about you. We’ve all got something to say collectively:fuck you. That being I’m very glad you are safe and alive and somehow not homeless. I need to speak with you Castiel. I (obviously) have your address and I hope I can meet you there at maybe 3:00 tomorrow? If this is in anyway inconvenient please call me at the number at the bottom of the paper. If you do not wish to speak with me please call me and I will never bother you again. I really do want to help you, you’re my little brother and I love you. -Lucifer._

Castiel immediately balled up the letter and flung it across the table. He pulled out the next letter. It was the tab from the bar Dean frequented. The amount was large to say the least. Too large, Castiel would need to work overtime for a few weeks. Dean mumbled something incoherent and turned over. Castiel looked at him and felt contempt rise up like bile. Castiel had never felt that way towards Dean before. He glared at the prone body in their bed. Castiel realized it wasn’t “their bed” it was his bed. He’d paid for it. He’d paid for all of it. Dean wasted his money on booze and gambling and expected Castiel to keep him alive. Dean was a broken and guilt ridden man. He was pathetic and was wholly dependent on Cas. He shook off the sacrilegious feelings. What would he be without Dean? Where would he be? Schoenchen? He grabbed at the letter from Lucifer and marched over to the phone. Castiel dialed the number intended to tell Lucifer to never contact them again when he looked at the bill from the bar. He looked at the letter and hung up the phone.

***

A knock sounded on the door and Castiel walked over and opened it. Lucifer walked into the tiny apartment. Castiel wordlessly motioned for him to sit at the table and sat opposite his older brother.

“Castiel,” Lucifer began hesitantly. Castiel didn’t say a word. He stared at the stain a coffee cup had left on the faded wood. 

Lucifer went straight to the point. “You need to come with me.” When Cas did not respond he continued on. “Dean is not helping you, he is hindering you. He uses your money to do what he wants and gives you nothing in return. How are you even alive? How do you have a house? Huh?! By all rights you should be on the streets. I have a friend who works at the bar Dean practically lives at! You can’t support him!” Castiel started crying silently. 

Lucifer stood up and reached out for the smaller boy. Castiel ran to him and sobbed into his older brother’s shirt. Lucifer stroked his hair and hugged him.

“We were going to live a better life.” Castiel wept. “We were going to have a big house for all of you. We were going to save you, we couldn’t even save ourselves.” Eventually Castiel regained control of himself and with conviction in his eyes walked into the bedroom, Lucifer waited in the kitchen area. Castiel yanked his bag and unceremoniously dumped his clothing into it. He yanked out his guitar and after a quick scan of the room he proceeded to hand his bags to Lucifer. Lucifer took the bag and guitar down the stairs. Castiel ran his hands over everything in the apartment savoring the memories. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note to Dean then left the apartment without looking back. He didn’t write a love letter, he didn’t apologize, and he didn’t weep. He instead wrote the lyrics of a song.

You got a fast car  
I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving

So remember when we were driving driving in your car  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone.

On the windowsill, Castiel’s daisy lost its petals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off this was never going to have a happy ending. The song itself doesn't end with a happily-ever-after either. Second, the daisy has some special significance. Google the meaning of daisies if you want to understand. Thank you so much to all of you! There will be an epilogue and then its over folks. Please read, review, leave kudos etc.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been a year since Castiel Novak ran away with Dean. Two boys, two bags, an ancient guitar, and a shiny black Impala. Castiel has never forgotten that Impala. He’s never forgotten the driver either. He’ll be walking down the street and catch a glimpse of a long black car but it disappears before he can do more than let out a choked noise. Eventually he stops doing more than glancing at it. He’ll be sitting in a restaurant and a leather jacket clad man will start his pulse racing. It’s never Dean though. Castiel will be sitting by the window at the Novak apartment and hear the strains of a song that gave him hope. The song that prompted him to run away with a wild boy with wild ways in an old car. Drunk on hope and love they fled across the Kansas plains, neither of them thinking about the consequences of their actions. 

“Castiel Novak?” A women walked to him with a file in her hand. “I’m Amelia Brandin, please follow me.” 

Castiel followed her into the room. “So what have you got for me today, Ms. Brandin?” 

“Sixteen, male. Brown eyes and Black hair. He ran away with his boyfriend and got the stuffing beaten out of him.”

“Parents?”

“Boyfriend actually. History of drug use.”

Castiel nodded and walked into the small room. A young boy with a bruised face and split lip jumped slightly.

“Who are you?” the teen asked softly.

“Castiel Novak. What is your name?”

“Levi.”

“Levi,” Castiel said slowly, “I am not here to pass judgement on you.” 

“That’s what they all say.” Levi said dejectedly.

“I can’t pass judgement on you.” Castiel said 

“Oh?”

“Nope. I did the same thing.” Castiel felt the familiar sadness welling up. Levi said nothing. Castiel looked at Levi and saw himself as if in a mirror. He tilted his head slightly. “I can tell you about it, if it would make you feel better.”

Levi met Castiel’s eyes. “Okay then.”

Castiel told Levi everything. He told him about Schoenchen and his meaningless job. He told him about his brothers and he told him about his guitar. Castiel’s voice broke exactly once-When he told Levi about Dean giving him his nickname. He told him about the apartment and their first months there. He told the teen about Dean’s descent into alcoholism as a coping mechanism, how one day Castiel woke up and the man he’d run away with had turned into someone he did not know.

As Castiel walked away from the youth shelter he felt his spirits lift. He had never told anyone exactly what had happened when he and Dean had left. After sharing Castiel didn’t feel quite so weighed down with sadness and loss. He walked into a coffee shop and purchased a latte. The chilly autumn air nipped at his nose but he didn’t care. He walked past rows of apartments and shops. He heard the classic rock songs Dean loved but didn’t blink. He caught sight of an Impala and didn’t even turn his head. Castiel’s building was close to the shelter and he practically ran up the stairs. Castiel made his way to the apartment he shared with his brothers and unlocked the door. It was spacious and well kept, he plunked his keys down and walked into his room. He picked up his guitar and strummed it gently. He hadn’t played Fast Car for months and he didn’t think he ever would. It was an anthem from a different time. He placed the guitar gently down and sighed. Someone knocked on his door.

“Castiel? I have the mail.”

Castiel threw the door open. Uriel handed him a letter and Castiel nearly kissed him. He opened the letter and gasped.

***

All six of the Novak brothers piled into Lucifer’s car and they drove to Lansing. The crowded around as Castiel signed the deed and the man he bought it from handed him the keys. Castiel Novak walked slowly into his new house. He savored it, he filed it into the back of his head.

“Come on in guys!” He called and his brothers ran in. They hugged him and ruffled his hair as they passed. When the last of them had passed through, Castiel rested his head against the door frame and a single tear ran down his face. He looked up and all his brothers were standing there watching him. He smiled at them and motioned to the car.

“What are you waiting for? Help me unpack, you assbutts!”

The Novak brothers all grabbed boxes and argued over what box belonged where. As Castiel brought in an unmarked box and set it on the kitchen counter, a small meow came from the side yard. Castiel opened the door and a sandy colored kitten jumped into the kitchen. It shivered and Castiel picked it up. It opened its eyes and meowed. Its green eyes struck a chord in his memory.

“I think I’ll call you, Dean.” The kitten purred in response. 

“Do you like music, Dean?” Castiel asked. “I have a song for you.” 

_You got a fast car…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The completion of my first fic! *pops champagne* Thanks to everyone who commented/left kudos/bookmarked/and just plain read what I wrote :) Ya'll are friggin awesome!! 
> 
> I wrote the epilogue to show how Castiel has dealt with leaving Dean, plus I wanted to give Castiel the power to get what he has always wanted: A house of his own. (With a cat because cats are awesome.) I also felt Castiel should come to terms with what happened, especially by helping someone else in the same situation. 
> 
> My lovelies, it's been a pleasure. Thanks so much for reading this! ( ＾◡＾)っ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever fic. All feedback is appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed. The song is Fast Car by Tracy Chapman. I do not own the characters or song referenced.


End file.
